


Wonderful Morning!

by aquariuslover



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, M/M, The Forever Kind of Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquariuslover/pseuds/aquariuslover
Summary: Another small ficlet about Kyuwook and the morning after...





	Wonderful Morning!

Hope wasn’t a dream.

Hope was real and it could easily be felt if one just allowed themselves to feel it.

His mind replayed a long ago conversation with his mother where she had vowed that hope was not lost to him. The anger he had felt for so long towards her all but slipped away as he realized the truth of her words.

He opened his eyes and squinted against the brightness of the sun as it streamed through the window, warming the room. His mother had been right. Hope had not been lost to him. Hope was love. Hope was having the strength to believe in love again. Hope was Ryeowook…Ryeowook was love.

And in the warmth of Ryeowook’s bed, Kyuhyun believed strongly in love. Parts of him he had feared forever broken basked in the deep love he felt for Ryeowook. And he knew with great certainty he would feel this powerful love until his dying day.

Ryeowook’s bed was so much softer than any of the beds on Earth. The pillows were fluffy and the quilts that were hand stitched by Ryeowook’s grandmother were cozier than any blankets he had ever known before.

The aroma of something cooking stirred his senses causing Kyuhyun to sit up in bed. He yawned and stretched his arms out over his head…just embracing the joy of living. The fact that Ryeowook wasn’t in bed with him didn’t concern Kyuhyun. There was no room for worries this morning. He loved Ryeowook, and Ryeowook loved him.

He slipped out of bed, wrapped a comfy robe around him, and followed the smell of food to the kitchen. He quickly found his reason for happiness…his reason for living.

“Good morning,” Ryeowook said, greeting him as soon as Kyuhyun entered the kitchen.

Kyuhyun just smiled back at him and brought a finger up to his lips and touched it while giving the man a knowing look.

Ryeowook, who had been behind the stove flipping pancakes, let out a laugh and walked over to the taller man.

Once Ryeowook was within his grasp, Kyuhyun pulled Ryeowook closer, wrapped his arms around him, and kissed him sweetly on the lips. “It is a wonderful morning, now.”

“A wonderful morning,” Ryeowook agreed as he took Kyuhyun’s hand and led him to the table. “I am making you an old fashioned breakfast.”

Kyuhyun took a seat at the table and proclaimed. “It smells delicious.”

“I hope it tastes as good as it smells,” Ryeowook told Kyuhyun as he headed back toward the stove.

“Your lips taste like sweetness.”

“It’s maple syrup.”

“I don’t think so…I think it is just you.”

Ryeowook flipped the pancakes. “You are in a really good mood.”

“I am,” Kyuhyun agreed, eyeing the one he loved. “I like your apron.”

RyeoWook turned away from the stove and curtsied. “It is a red and white checkered apron, a specialty on Baylor.”

“You are in an awfully good mood too…you are sparkly today.”

“I am. It’s not everyday I get to deliver a baby.”

Kyuhyun, who had been about to take a drink of coffee set the cup back down on the table. “Huh?”

A beaming Ryeowook explained, “Last night was the first time I ever delivered a baby…that baby would have died if I hadn’t been here on Baylor. My grandmother called earlier this morning to tell me they are going to name her…they are going to name her WookLyn…how sweet is that?”

“Oh…yes, that was great…you were great.”

“I totally was,” a glowing Ryeowook concurred as he turned back to the stove. “This is the best Christmas, ever!”

“Ummm…when is your grandma going to be back?” Kyuhyun asked his jovial mood diminishing by the second.

“Oh, it snowed more last night. She says she is going to have to wait a couple days before heading back. She hates missing Christmas with me, but she doesn’t want to risk taking Mable out in it.”

“Mable?”

Ryeowook headed to the table with a plate of bacon. “Mable is one of our horses. She is best at pulling carriages. She is getting older though, so Grandma doesn’t want her trekking through the snow. Don’t worry, Grandma will enjoy helping Mrs. Wallace with the new baby.”

Kyuhyun avoided Ryeowook gaze and stared at the table full of food. “That’s nice.”

“Kyuhyun, is something wrong?” Ryeowook immediately asked, sensing something off in Kyuhyun’s tone.

“No, no,” Kyuhyun insisted, continuing to avoid Ryeowook’s gaze.

Ryeowook walked over to Kyuhyun and tilted the other man’s chin up so they were looking at each other. “Talk to me.’

“It’s silly.”

“It isn’t silly.”

Kyuhyun cursed the blush spreading across his cheek. “I just thought…you know…that last night…with us…might…have had more…been more memorable…to you than delivering a baby…I feel foolish.”

“Oh, believe me it was.”

“But you…you just seemed…”

Ryeowook sat down in Kyuhyun’s lap and draped an arm around the other man’s neck. “I didn’t want to stress you.”

“Stress me?”

Ryeowook quickly nodded his head. “I was worried. We weren’t planning to make love…it happened faster than your psychiatrist recommended. I didn’t want you to feel any kind of pressure from me.”

“Oh,” Kyuhyun sighed in relief.

“I promise this sparkle is all for you,” Ryeowook vowed as he kissed Kyuhyun on the cheek. “Last night was wonderful, and only my purest and deepest love for you could have moved me from your arms this morning.”

Kyuhyun smiled cockily. “So you did like it?”

“No, no…I loved it,” Ryeowook said, quickly correcting his lover. “I loved it and I love you so much and I promise nobody in the history of the universe has ever been happier to say goodbye to their virginity than me.”

“That’s good…because I am good, too.”

“No…bad thoughts?”

“None at all,” Kyuhyun proclaimed. “Although, I am thinking about carrying you back to bed and having my way with you and wasting this breakfast.”

A laughing Ryeowook got up from Kyuhyun’s lap and hurried back to the stove. “No, you have to try my pancakes first.”

Kyuhyun winked as his lover as he grabbed for a piece of bacon. “Only so I can build up my strength. I am going to need two days worth of strength.”

“I like how you think,” Ryeowook replied as he hurried back to the table with a plate of pancakes. “Let’s hurry and eat. You don’t have to worry about eating these because I didn’t use—” Ryeowook stopped in his tracks and gawked at Kyuhyun.

“What?” Kyuhyun asked as he finished his piece of bacon and grabbed for another piece.

“The bacon…”

“Is delicious, like seriously I have never had bacon that…” Kyuhyun froze as he realized what he had just done. “Nothing here is replicated…nothing.”

Ryeowook just slowly shook his head.

Kyuhyun turned a pale shade of green and stood up. “Oh…I ate….I ate a pig.”

“You forgot...I am so sorry,” Ryeowook apologized as he watched Kyuhyun run to the bathroom. Ryeowook winced in sympathy as he heard his lover vomiting.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the Expectation's Series.


End file.
